The Rain Cometh
by bellaxjasperxplease
Summary: Running was all i knew. I was running out of time, There was so little time left. If i didn't get to Washington soon. If i didn't get to this clan, This family, The Cullen's, They will surely all die. Takes place after BREAKING DAWN.


**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING STEPHANIE MAYER. I make no money from this either. All i own, is Dezra.)**

Running is all i knew. I was running out of time, I was running through backstreets and shadows, stealthy and invisible. As hungry as I was, I had no time to stop to feed. There was so little time left. If i didn't get to Washington in time. If i didn't get to this clan, This family, The Cullen's', They will surely all die.

At this point where i was exactly became a blur to me. I would have to look at a town sign soon, i knew where i was headed, but i wasn't there. That was not good. Ever since i woke up in my new life, I saw the Cullen's. Their past, present and future. I knew all about the family of golden eyed vampires. I knew that they would accept me, after a while. That is if i get to them in time to save them.  
That is when i noticed it was raining. If i were to stop anywhere,  
I was surely to look a bit ravaged. I scanned the future, looking to see if this stop would cause a problem. But the future was still clear.  
I was still on the right track. I walked into a small but quaint motel, and up to the clerk. "Hi! I'd love to get a room for the night." I said.  
The clerk looked at me, shocked, probably by my disastrous appearance. "Yeah night is 50 dollars."  
I handed him a 50, and he held the key out to me, "You have room 15C,just call up front if there is any problem, lady"  
As i walked down the hallway and found my room, i began to think about everything that has lead up to this moment. Like Alice, i could see the future. Though that power also let me see the past and present. Also like Alice, i had no memory of my human life.  
My mind wandered to when i woke up, 10 years ago.

_Pain....is gone.  
i tried to comprehend the lack of pain i felt,  
but it was so unbelievable the fire in my body was gone. Put out. "Dezra, open your eyes. I am here to help you" said the beautiful male voice.  
I obeyed, not fully trusting myself, in fear of the pain rushing back in if i moved.  
The first thing i saw was his face. His beautiful face. "Hello, Dezra...My name is Michael. I am a vampire. As are you, now."  
VAMPIRE? Was he crazy?!?! Stunned. I could not speak.  
"Dezra. I know this is a lot to take in. Can you tell me about who you are?"  
i began to think. Who was I? Where did i come from? How did he know my name, when i was not sure of my own name? i laughed nervously, then gasped, at the sound of my bell-like laughter.  
finally after a half of a second, i responded, marveling at my voice.  
"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me who i was."  
He smiled awkwardly, "I found you being attacked by a nomadic vampire. I saved you."  
"Well then i should thank you then, shouldn't I!!!!"  
Smiling, as i dove to give him a hug. Smiling back, he patted me on the head.  
"Dezra. We have so much to do. I have so much to tell you. Vampires, well sometimes vampires are born with gifts. Like special abilities.  
I was born with the ability to make another burn, Mentally. I know of only one other vampire with my gift, and she is with our kinds royalty, The Volturi.  
and now we're heading to Denali, in Alaska. To visit an old friend, who can tell me if you are gifted as well. Would you like that Ezra?"  
suddenly i had a vision. Too fast for him to notice,  
I was standing in a house, surrounded by golden eyed vampires, smiling at me.  
a female voice saying "You are my sister, Dezra. Our family now.."  
the vision ended. "Yes. I'd like that Michael. Let's go."_

Suddenly my cellphone rang, tearing me from my thoughts. Checking the caller ID it was Eleazar. The vampire Michael brought me to, to find out my powers.  
It was there i found out Michael was the one who changed me. Not a unknown nomad.  
A vampire by the name of Maggie, who had the ability to know when someone is lying,  
discovered this. Michael was going to use my abilities to fight the Volturi.  
To revolt, to conquer the vampire world, he knew all along how powerful i was. He knew what powers i held.  
Answering the phone, Eleazar spoke. "Dezra, I hope you are doing well?"  
"Yes, Eleazar. As well as ever. I should be in Forks by midnight tomorrow."  
With reluctance in his voice, he spoke "Dezra. I am terribly sorry for everything that happened. If it weren't for Maggie, though.  
who truly knows what the outcome would have been."  
I thanked him, "Eleazar. have some faith in me friend, I know i can do this. After all,  
I AM the most powerful vampire in the world!"  
he laughed "I know young one, but be careful in your endeavor."  
"I truly appreciate it."  
i hung up on him, and looked out the window, it was 5am.  
I decided on jumping in the shower, to clean off the dirt and rain.  
Not much later, i was out, dry and had a clean outfit on.  
I would go now. No more time to waste.  
Walking out the room and lobby door, i decided i'd head to Forks in style.

Looking to the near future, i scoped out for a mustang.  
Just 20 miles away i believe, was a corvet dealer, i could see myself getting there.  
I saw MY car. I opened my eyes and started to run.

My vision was correct. I was coming upon a Corvet dealership. Thankfully nothing was open yet. I quickly disabled the video surveillance, and took the car i wanted. a Shelby Corvet GT500KR.

Frowning, i looked at the clock. I would be at the Cullens in exactly 5 hours, 27 minutes and 12 seconds.  
I wish i could arrive with better news for them. How will i even begin?  
"HI! My name is Dezra. I'm here to make sure none of you die soon! Which may just happen anyway!!"

I think i may have to work on my introduction a bit more....


End file.
